A Mysterious Stranger
by kittenrocs
Summary: Fem!Allen x Tyki Allen's lost another Job and finds herself ready to drink herself into a fantasy only to find that she's being followed, this man traces her home only to leave speaking of her over mobile to another, follow Allen as she turns this man into the stalked and finds out just what game he's playing.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever had that feeling? Like someone is staring straight at you? Yet no matter how you arch your neck of shift around in your seat you can't find them? Almost as If when you turn their way they're purposely avoiding you? Well that's the feeling I was getting now.

sinking deeper into the couch like seat of my cafe booth I groaned, chin dropping into my hands and eyes drooping closed slowly. I wasn't really waiting for anyone to ask for my order, or for anyone to turn up and greet me either; infact today was the day that I'd decided to avoid the rest of the world!

I'd lost another job, another JOB! Not that it was anything huge, just a waitress position, at a different cafe mind you. I was burying myself under lays of iscolation, not even replying to the numerous vexating calls from my younger sister; pleading with me to return home. Yeah right..

"What am I even doing here..." I muttered, the worlds muffled by the soft skin of my palm. Damn it- I can't just sulk here all day; I thought. I might as well head home and meeting up with the guys- Drinking, Could be the way to finally close this hell of a day.

But as I raised from my seat I felt it once more, the volcanic burning sensation that sent shivers up my spine. Spinning around, my eyes darted from side to side. Attempting to locate the owner of those eyes, the ones that seemed to be permenately glued to my back. But even as I searched for him- I found that he was basically invisible.

With a groan I strode out of the store, not daring to look back as I feared I'd come face to face with whomever it was who had been watching me like a hawk. Prey, that's how I felt; like some helpless baby mouse being cornered by a big hungry tom cat.

Never the less I continued onward, marching like a soldier up the multiple up-slanted paths that lead to my apartment building- And that jackass was still following me! Only now I'd finally gotten a clear view of him. Dark cap, Muscular build and sandy blow bangs that dared to peak out from his hat. Each time I turned around, he changed where he was looking; glancing off to the side or making feeble conversation with the passersby. But I knew his game-

I'd been called alot of things through my teenaged years- Cute, Adorable, Sweet. But I'd never deemed myself suitable prey for this kind of maniac. Speeding up I continued my uphill trek towards my complex building. And once I got there I was not-so surprised to see that he was still following me, although I found a smirk spreading over my features as I realised It'd taken it's toll on him as well. Panting he didn't even seem to have the energy to hide his predatory nature.

Up the steps I clambered, my handbag thrown carelessly over my own shoulder; reaching my balcony I dared to glance down once again only to find that- He was leaving. Passing by my building without a single glance back to me, chattering noisily on a cell phone. 'Bastard' I thought, thrusting my keys into the lock and twisting it, discarding my dark bag before an idea dawned on me-

It was time for the stalker, to become the stalked. I was going to find out just what this guy was up to. Just what game he was playing- And How I could twist the rules to my advantage.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It was intended to be a one shot, But I've decided to make it a few chapters long; Enjoy!**

His voice was muffled by the sounds of the coming night, the squarking of birds as they fluttered towards nests, children being ushered inside by their cautious mothers as well as the shrill screaming of what was to be teenagers strolling down the road; alcohol in tow.

Shifting my weight from foot to foot I continued after the blonde haired male, who hadn't bothered to stop talking for his entire stroll. I couldn't make out what they were saying but kept capturing snippets of conversations. "Yeah, Mhm- She was quite pleasant indeed; Just as you said," He spoke into the mobile; a grin swallowing his features whole, an expression that send tingles down my spine.

I wanted to run, to catch up to him and demand and answer to his predatory actions. But as we walked alone on the quieting street I found myself more and more hesitant to do so. "I'll see you there in half an hour," He stated, breaking the silence that I'd found the thick air around us bathed in. "Yes, It'll be with me." And with that he snapped the flip phone shut sighing, a hot breath of air escaping his lips. "How tedious".

Freezing as I went to take a next step I could've sworn he'd looked at me again, with those dangerous hues that would cause shudders to wrack my body. But shaking it off I hurried after him, fists clenched at my side in order to keep myself calm.  
'Dont let him get to you Allen- You have to play his game- yes, Yes; just as you'd beat everyone at Poker you have to beat him as well!' the thoughts raced through my mind, almost missing it as the male turned into the park.

"Damn it!" I grunted, rushing my steps once more. Running up the shadow patterned path, the birds had already fallen silent and I found myself glancing from side to side; expecting something to jump out and attack me. Rubbing my arm up and down I continued onward, stepping cautiously- Avoiding every stick that might snap.

"My My~" A voice sounded behind me, a thick voice that seemed to curve it's way around me and smother all of my senses. Jerking my head back I attempt to catch a view of the owner of the voice, it was quite feeble. It was almost as If he wasn't there at all. "Who's there!" I hissed, furrowing my brows together as I tried to locate him.

"You ask me such a thing? Dear girl, yet it was you who was dared to follow me," The voice purred, and I could've swarn I felt a hand stroke my cheek; causing an involantary blush to spread rapidly across my features. "I damn right do! You were stalking me! What kind of f-freak are you!" I spat, attempting to get my point across without allowing myself to stutter.

That cheshire cat like smile appeared within the darkness, accompanied by handsome features of a man who had to be in his early twenties at the eldest. The way he gazed down at me, ravenously made me want to turn tail and run yet my pride was getting the better of me; forcing me to stand my ground. "Heh, You're quite brave for a mere child" He stated, stepping forward.

Although I attempted to create the distance between us once more, I found it almost impossible; he was closing in. Fast.

Backing away, step after step; crushing leaves underfoot I attempted to escape. Only to find myself quickly backed up into a tree, the shadowy figure of a man looming over me, eyes for me and me alone. "You'd be better, staying out of my buisness Little girl- Other wise, you could get hurt" He whispered, leaning in until his lips could ghost out to touch mine.

"And I'd hate to see that".

Having squeezed my eyes close in fear as he'd softly kissed me I missed him leaving, the sound of a hissing wind was all that I found in my wake, the man was gone. But his warning hung fresh in my ears, I couldn't let him get away with that- Something was going on and it was my job to find out what it was.


End file.
